Haunted Birthday
by LittleDragonNeko
Summary: Mirage starts acting strange and wants her birthday party at an abandoned mansion that's known to be haunted by Vox. Who's going to survive this nightmare party? Read and review please! Chapter 2 up and 3 coming soon!
1. Birthday Plans

Ice: I thought I'd try my hand at something different. I figured I would combine one of my favorite games with one of my favorite movies. I started thinking of Rocky Horror Picture Show, but I thought nah. Maybe later... I still own absolutely nothing. Well, maybe a few cds I just bought, but that's probably about it.

* * *

One not quite peaceful afternoon, Cliff Fittir was working in the engine room of the Diplo. There had been some trouble with the engine and they were still stuck on Elicoor. Everyone was getting bored and running out of things to keep their minds intact. 

Mirage Koas was just returning from her trip to Kirlsa where she heard something interesting. She decided to check on Cliff.

"Hey, Cliff!" screeched Mirage as she came around the propped open door to the engine room.

"Ack! Mirage? What is it now?" asked Cliff as he bumped his head.

"You do know my birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah, we'll go to some nice quiet restraunt and celebrate."

"No, I want my party at this place I heard about today."

"Oh great," muttered Cliff as they walked out to find everyone.

Fayt Leingod and Sophia Esteed, the youngest of the crew, were having fun spying on their two Elicoorian friends, Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox. Neither of the two fighters liked each other and yet they somehow managed to get into a conversation once a day, twice if lucky. Today they were arguing about hair, and it kept Fayt and Sophia giggling.

"Seriously, how you do you keep your hair neat like that?" asked Nel.

"I'm not going to tell some Aquarian scum the secret to my hair."

"We're at peace now. Surely you can tell a secret about hair."

"No. It's not that I can, it's a don't want."

"Whatever."

"Exactly."

Cliff and Mirage were trying to find everyone when they discovered Fayt and Sophia giggling madly outside a door. They knew something had to be going on inside and had to involve a certain red-head and a two-tone. They dreaded to ask what it was about.

"I'm going to regret it, but what are they talking about?" asked Cliff.

"Well, it's more arguing really," stated Fayt.

"Even better."

"They're arguing about how Albel keeps his hair so pretty and he won't tell how," chimed Sophia.

"I knew it. Why did I even have to ask," said Cliff as he often wondered about Albel's hair too, "Well, we're having a meeting and we need everyone there. Can you two find Maria?"

"Sure!" piped the two as they ran off in search of the blue haired girl.

"Umm... Albel? Nel? Can I, uhh... Can I talk to you two for a minute?", stuttered Cliff as he knocked on the door.

"What do you want?", snapped Albel, "Ow!"

"Behave! What is it, Cliff?", asked Nel.

"I was wondering if you would come to the meeting we're about to have. It's about Mirage's birthday. She has some idea she wants to do."

"Idea? Do? Why do an idea? Why not someone?", rambled Albel.

"Hey!", Nel yelled.

"Watch what you say. I don't even know why you're still here", muttered Cliff.

"Heh. Not like it matters, now does it?" asked Albel knowing he struck a nerve.

"Two minutes. Conference room. Now", said Cliff as he walked off.

"I hate you," said Nel as she slapped the back of Albel's head.

"Heh. Glad to know we agree on something."

Fayt and Sophia didn't have to look far for Maria Traydor. She was already in the conference room and just needed to know what was happening. Once everyone else was gathered in the room, clueless glances were being shot around the room. Well, either clueless looks or evil death glares depending on who was looking at who.

"Why am I here anyway?", asked Albel.

"You tell me and we'll both know," mumbled Mirage.

"You want a party, we need people. It's simple," said Cliff.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would be one of them."

"Well, we don't have many people to choose from and he is one of our new...friends..."

"Heh. Me? Your friend? Whatever you think," mused Albel.

"That's it. He's an enemy. Let's kill him," ranted Nel.

"Heh. All for killing her in her sleep?"

"Umm... Let's not kill anyone. We should all get along, especially since it's Mirage's birthday. Let's all be peaceful people!" cheered Sophia.

"All for really killing her in her sleep?"

A few hands quietly raised up and quickly shot back down once Sophia understood what was said.

"Ahem. Anyways, well... Mirage's birthday is coming up," started Cliff.

"We already know that, fool!"

"Zip it, Albel!" yelled Fayt.

"...Fine..."

"Well, she has an idea. So... You want to tell us what it is?"

"Sure! Ok, when I was in Kirlsa, just walking around, you know me," rambled Mirage.

"Can you get to the point, please?" begged Maria.

"Ok! This is what I heard some soldiers say. They said there's a mansion on a hill that's supposed to be haunted. I want my party there! What's so funny?"

"That mansion was old man Vox's. They say his ghost still haunts that place. No one goes there anymore. No one has lived there since he died," stated Albel.

"So you know about it?" asked Maria.

"I've stayed there once. It was creepy enough with him still alive. Then again, he did try to stab me in my sleep."

"Basically what you did to me, right?" asked Fayt.

"Heh. I did miss, didn't I?"

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Ok. It's settled. My birthday is there!" cheered Mirage.

Everyone stared blankly. No one had agreed to anything and yet it was decided. How could that have happened? What's gotten into Mirage lately?

* * *

Ice: How was that for a first chapter? I hope to get back into my writings again. I take way too long of a break sometimes. I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Reviews, please? 


	2. The Arrival

Ice: Short chapter before I get into the good stuff.

* * *

Once the crew finally made it along the beaten path to Woltar's old mansion, they looked up at the menacing sky. Eerie black clouds were all around against the red sky. Sophia began to shake.

"I don't like it here, guys. Something's not right."

"Nothing is ever right with you. Get over it," sneered Albel.

"Back off her for once. It'll be fine, Sophia. This will all be over before you know it," said Fayt as he tried to comfort her.

"If you say so. It doesn't feel right here," worried Sophia.

"Look, we're all here to protect you. Don't worry about a thing," said Cliff as he marched up to the door.

"Should we knock?" Nel asked.

"He's dead. Who's going to answer? Everyone left when they heard the news. Although some say they didn't get very far and his ghost tracked them down," Albel made a throat slitting motion, "I don't think they ever found someone alive from here."

"Ahh!" shrieked Sophia.

"Okay. You stop screaming, and you stop trying to scare her," demanded Fayt.

"I'm not trying to scare anybody. I'm just giving the facts."

Suddenly the door flew open beckoning them to walk in.

"Who did that?" asked Maria as she reached for her gun.

"I'm telling you. It's the ghost of the old man. You'll believe me before the night is over," laughed Albel as he walked in.

"Should we follow him or just leave him? I'm all for leaving him behind," Nel suggested.

"Wheeee! Party time! Party time! La la la!" screamed Mirage as she ran in.

"We've got to figure out what's up with her…" sighed Cliff.

It was decided then that they would enter. After all, no one could leave Mirage behind. Even with her acting weird, she'd still land a few of them in the hospital. Once they entered, the door slammed shut and appeared to be locked. No one was leaving until the morning.

* * *

Ice: Okay, so I tried to continue it. I feel better about it, but I'm still not sure. Tell me if you liked it as always by reviewing.


End file.
